


The Light of Our Lives

by tricksterity



Series: Spectrum 'verse [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts!au, Spectrum 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second in my Spectrum 'verse. Jack, Merida and Hiccup all prepare a beautiful birthday surprise for Rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of Our Lives

“C’mon guys, where are you taking me?” Rapunzel asked with a smile, a blindfold across her eyes as Merida and Hiccup held each of her hands. “I thought we were just going to have a party in the Room of Requirement, drink too much Butterbeer and wake up in compromising positions.”

“Change of plans, Blondie,” Jack drawled from a few steps ahead of them. 

“Watch the stairs ‘Punzel,” Merida informed, and the two students gently led Rapunzel up a winding staircase. It should’ve helped her figure out where she was, but there were many staircases in Hogwarts, and it didn’t help that they spun her around after they’d dragged her out of the Ravenclaw common room. She trusted them to not let her trip up and fall to her death, but couldn’t help feeling a little dizzy as the stairwell got tighter and tighter, the lack of vision making her feel a little sick.

“It’s okay, we’ll be there soon, we’ve gotcha,” Hiccup said comfortingly, and Rapunzel smiled. She felt like she was on the stairs leading to the Divination room, but there wasn’t a reason for them to be leading her there, so she was stuck wondering where on Earth they were going. 

Finally they emerged onto a flat area, and Rapunzel could feel the cool night air tickling her skin and lifting her hair through the wind. She was led forward for another few steps, and then Hiccup let go of her hand. 

“Keep your eyes shut, okay?” Merida asked. Rapunzel could hear the smile in her friend’s voice, and nodded. The blindfold came off, and before she could even think of taking just a quick peek, Merida had slapped her hands over the blonde’s eyes. Merida used her position behind Rapunzel to push her forward a few steps, and the Ravenclaw had to hold her hands out to avoid walking into something. A cool hand – Jack’s – took her own and confidently led her forward until she managed to grab hold of a railing. The Astronomy Tower? She could feel Jack and Hiccup on either side of her, and she couldn’t suppress a grin as she felt the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach. She’d never had a birthday surprise before, and wondered what it was and how the three of them managed to plan it and keep it a secret from her.

“You ready?” Merida whispered in her ear, and Rapunzel nodded excitedly. On the count of three, Merida pulled her hands away, and Rapunzel blinked a few times to clear her vision, and then gasped. All around the school grounds, rising over the Black Lake and the spires of the castle, bright orange lanterns floated from the ground, hanging in the air like a beautiful cacophony of fireflies, just for her. There were hundreds of them at least, their light reflecting off the Black Lake and twinkling brighter than the stars in the sky, a beautiful choreographed dance as the summer breeze buffeted the lanterns slightly.

“Do you like it?” Jack asked, and Rapunzel smiled, lost for words as she felt the beginnings of tears well up in her eyes. The others all understood what it meant though, and three warm bodies pressed up against her, shielding her from the cold as she stared out across the dark Scotland valley.

“I… how did you do this?” Rapunzel managed to gasp after a few minutes of shocked silence.

“I pulled a couple of strings,” Hiccup said. “Namely the house elves in the kitchens, you know how much they love ‘Puffs, and said that they’d be more than happy to help out.” Now that Rapunzel knew, she looked down at the Black Lake and could see the vague outlines of the boats filled with smiling house elves, the lights reflecting in their eyes.

“It’s our turn,” Jack said from her left, and when Rapunzel looked at him, she saw that he was holding an unlit lantern in his hands, decorated with the four house colors – blue, red, green and yellow, representing the four of them. He passed it to her, and she held it out in front of her as Jack conjured a small flame inside of the lantern. It lit up, and she let go of it with a smile as it floated into the air to join the rest of them.

“Happy Birthday Rapunzel,” her three best friends whispered in unison, wrapping their arms around her, and the tears finally fell down her face as they were surrounded by the light show.


End file.
